Need you now
by songs4mylove
Summary: Title says it all Jackson needs Danny and Danny needs Jackson. No bata but read and review.


**A/N NEED YOU NOW BY LADY ANTELLBUM SUNG IN THE BACKGROUND**

**3:45 Monday afternoon**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**  
><strong>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<strong>  
><strong>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<strong>  
><strong>For me it happens all the time.<strong>

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
><strong>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know how I can do without.<strong>  
><strong>I just need you now.<strong>

"Come on Danny why do you always have to be like this?" Jackson yelled at him in the school hallway.

"I'm tired of seeing you with her Jackson!" Danny yelled back.

Jackson let out a groan "Danny it's not like I'm sleeping with her."

Danny chuckled "Who knows, you've been sleeping with her for months now."

"But now while were together!" Jackson said. "I've never once slept with her while I was with you."

"And you expect me to believe you." Danny said stepping up to Jackson. "I don't believe you for one second Jackson. I know for a fact that you've been sleeping with her while we were together."

Jackson folded his arms "And who told you that huh Lidia?"

Danny sighed "Yes as a matter of fact she did and I know it's true."

"So you believe her over me now is that it." Jackson said "I told you that I'm not doing anything with her and I'm not. I'm with you Danny and I've been nothing but fateful to you and it pisses me off that you don't trust me."

"Okay then, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you've never slept with her." Danny said.

Jackson sighed "You know that I've slept her before."

Danny sighed "You know what I'm talking about. I mean while we were together."

Jackson looked down "No I haven't." he said.

Danny stepped back and smiled. "I knew that you were."

"Come on Danny." Jackson said looking back up. "I told you that I wouldn't stop my occasionally thing with her before we got together."

Danny looked down "I thought you'd start to care about me and see how good we are together but now I see that there's no point in that."

Jackson sighed "Come on Danny don't be like this." He reached out for Danny.

Danny pushed his hand away. "Like what huh it's obviously that you don't care about me so, what's the point in continuing only to further embarrass myself by staying with you."

"Danny you can't be serious." Jackson said "Look I know that I hurt you but you knew what you sighed up for when we started this."

Danny scoffed "Yeah I did but I didn't plan on falling in love with you, you jackass." He walked off.

Jackson stood there completely shocked. Danny had just told him that he loved him and he loved him back but why couldn't he say it. He just stood there with a dumb look on his face.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**  
><strong>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<strong>  
><strong>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<strong>  
><strong>For me it happens all the time.<strong>

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**  
><strong>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know how I can do without.<strong>  
><strong>I just need you now.<strong>

**10:37 that night**

Jackson has been sitting on his couch thinking about his talk with Danny in the hallway. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Danny loved him and he never thought he'd say it but he loved him too and it killed him that Danny broke up with him. Ever since earlier Jackson has been calling him all day but he won't answer his calls. Finally giving up he threw the phone against the wall and it shattered. Why did he feel this way? He was a stud and he didn't feel for anyone but he felt so much for Danny.

**11:03**

Danny lied in bed thinking about Jackson. He's been in love with Jackson for a few weeks now but he's been afraid to tell him because he feared that he might not feel the same way or worse he would laugh in his face. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He hated how much he loved Jackson knowing how he was. He groaned and got up and went upstairs into the living room. His parents were out and would be back until tomorrow, so he had the whole house to himself and he was completely bored. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. He finally stopped on the sports channel.

**12:56 that night**

Jackson finally got enough and got up. He put on his shoes and jacket and left the house, locking the door behind him. He walked in the dark to nowhere in particular and stopped when he realized where he was. He looked at his watch and it was a quarter after one. He just stared at the house in front of him. Trying to bring himself to go and knock on the door but it's like his feet were glued to the ground.

Danny looked up from the TV and walked to the door. For some reason he got the feeling that someone was out there. He thought about reaching for the door but he changed his mind and walked off. Just then the doorbell rang. He turned back to the door and opened it without thinking. Jackson was standing in front of him with his hands in his jeans. With a sigh he leaned on the door. "What are you doing here?"

Jackson looked at his feet. "I don't know I was walking and I ended up here."

"Well do you want something?" Danny asked.

Jackson sighed "I'm sorry Danny."

Danny didn't move "For what, lying to me about sleeping with Lidia."

Jackson looked down with a guilty look on his face. "The first few weeks we started dating I was still sleeping with her but I'm not anymore Danny. I haven't been with her like that in, I don't know, last month. I hang out with her but that's it. I have no romantic or sexual feelings for her anymore."

Danny looked down "You really expect me to believe that. You tell me why sound I believe anything that you're saying?"

"Because I love you alright and I don't love anything but for some reason me, Jackson is in love with you."

Danny leaned off the door "You are?"

Jackson nodded "Yes and its scares the hell out of me. I've never felt this way about anyone in my live but you…you're everything to me and I don't want to lose you."

Danny wiped his face. "So what are you saying?"

Jackson took a step forward "I'm saying that I want another chance. I'm sorry about earlier and everything that happened with Lidia. I see now that I need you Danny. You make everything in my life better and I don't want us to end."

Danny just stared at him his head telling him to forgive him but his heart was afraid to open up and get hurt again.

Jackson took Danny's hand in his. "Say that you love me Danny." He started to cry. "Tell me that you forgive me and you want us to try again. Say that you'll give me another change."

Danny had never seen Jackson like this. Crying and begging for another chance."Why, you can have anybody you want so why settle for me?"

Jackson smiled "Because you're the only one who gets me. You're the only one who can make me feel better. You're the only one I love and want to be with. Forget everyone else Danny and forget her because you're the only one for me."

Danny was so caught up that he didn't notice that he was crying. "Jackson."

"You're the one I love and the one I need." Jackson said and smiled "I know that I'm a wimp who's in high school and crying like a girl."

Danny chuckled "You're not a wimp Jackson you're just my best friend."

Jackson nodded "So does that mean you forgive me?"

Danny sighed "You know that I can never stay mad at you Jackie, I love you."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. "I love you too Danny."

Danny wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck. Pulling back Danny kisses Jackson, a kiss that lasted for almost three minutes before breaking away for breath. "So do you want to come in?"

Jackson smiled and nodded "Yeah I'd love too."

**Oh whoa**  
><strong>Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.<strong>

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
><strong>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<strong>  
><strong>Well I don't know how I can do without.<strong>  
><strong>I just need you now<strong>  
><strong>I just need you now.<strong>  
><strong>Oh baby I need you now.<strong>

**A/N THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. PLEASE LIKE IT AND LEAVE A SHORT REVIEW.**


End file.
